wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/05
Rozdział V Wróciwszy od znajomych z willi Łucja zastała w swoim pokoju dużą wiązankę róż. Przepadała za kwiatami, te jednak były dla niej przykrą niespodzianką. Oczywiście nie wątpiła, że przysłał je Kolski, chociaż przy kwiatach nie było kartki. - Po co on to robi, po co on to robi - pomyślała z przykrością. W takim anonimowym przysłaniu kwiatów było coś studenckiego i coś mieszczańskiego zarazem. Przecież tyle razy dawała mu do zrozumienia, że z jej strony nie może liczyć na nic więcej poza sympatią i przyjaźnią. Lubiła go szczerze, szanowała jego prawość i charakter, ale był przecież dla niej tylko kolegą i tylko kolegą mógł pozostać. Ilekroć zdarzało się tak, że zostawali sam na sam i właśnie oboje nie mieli pilnej roboty. Kolski zawsze próbował skierować rozmowy na tory ściśle osobiste. Kosztowało ją to wiele trudu i dyplomacji, by nie dopuścić do tego. Nie chciała mu przecież sprawiać przykrości. On jednak zdawał się nie rozumieć motywów, jakimi się kierowała, lub nie czuć w jej postępowaniu tego, że na jej uczucia liczyć nie może, gdyż wciąż i uparcie powracał do swego tematu. Właściwie nic nie miała mu do zarzucenia. Może tylko to, że całkowicie był pochłonięty swoją karierą, że wciąż pracował, uczył się i studiował, że starał się coraz lepiej zarabiać i wprost pojąć nie umiał jej postępowania. Przecież nie dawniej jak przed paru dniami omal się z tego powodu nie pokłócili. - Nie rozumiem pani stosunku do swojej przyszłości - powiedział. - Traci pani czas na praktykę, która nie tylko nie przynosi pani ani grosza dochodu, ale i nie posuwa pani o krok naprzód w doświadczeniu czy wiedzy lekarskiej. - Bo pan jest egoistą - odpowiedziała mu obojętnym tonem. Oburzył się szczerze: - Wcale nie jestem egoistą, tylko uważam, że na to, by rozdawać, trzeba przede wszystkim mieć. Otóż gdy będę naprawdę lekarzem w całym znaczeniu tego słowa, gdy będę miał dobrą praktykę, pozwalającą mi i mojej przyszłej rodzinie na dostatni byt, zapewniam panią, panno Łucjo, że tak samo jak pani dzisiaj zaopiekuję się jakimiś ochronkami czy domami starców. Profesor Wilczur, którego pani stawia tak wysoko, zapewniam panią, a zresztą wiem to ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że na początku swojej kariery też nie miał szału filantropii, tylko pracował nad sobą i dla siebie. Łucja wzruszyła ramionami. - Tu nie chodzi o filantropię. Jakże dalece pan mnie nie rozumie. Ja nie przez filantropię opiekuję się biedakami. - No więc wszystko jedno. Możemy to nazwać, jeżeli pani z tym dogodnie, poczuciem obowiązku społecznego. - Ależ nie, panie Janie. Nie może być mowy o obowiązku tam, gdzie jest przyjemność. Ja to robię dla siebie. Sprawia mi radość fakt, że mogę się na coś przydać, że jestem naprawdę potrzebna tym ludziom, których nie stać na lekarza, na lepszego lekarza. - Zgoda. Akceptuję z jednym zastrzeżeniem: najpierw trzeba się stać owym lepszym lekarzem, więcej czasu poświęcić studiom w klinice, a nie jakimś tam standardowym chorobom, które pani niczego nie nauczą. Spojrzała mu prostu w oczy. - Niech pan mi powie, czy tacy właśnie gorsi lekarze, jak ja, nie będą tej biedocie zawsze potrzebni? Zirytował się. - Zapewne, ale dlaczego ma tym zajmować się pani, grzęznąc w tym kosztem swoich zdolności i możliwości na przyszłość! - O, widzi pan: egoizm. Moich zdolności, moich możliwości. Ale nie liczy się pan z tym, że może właśnie nie szukam żadnych innych możliwości, że może właśnie największą znajduję przyjemność w takim, a nie w innym zużytkowaniu moich zdolności. Jakiż pan jest zabawny w swoim zaślepieniu. Wydaje się panu, że wszyscy ludzie muszą mieć te same upodobania i te same pragnienia, co pan. - Nie te same, tylko rozsądne, rozsądne! Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, że rozsądek w jego interpretacji redukuje się do kwestii buchalteryjnych, ale pohamowała się. W każdym razie rozmowa ta nieco oziębiła ich stosunki i otrzymane obecnie róże Łucja mogła uważać za formę jakby przeprosin. Domysł ten zirytował ją trochę. Z kilku względów. Po pierwsze, znała daleko posuniętą oszczędność Kolskiego, który ze swoich niedużych zresztą wpływów musiał wydać pokaźną sumkę na te kwiaty, oczywiście nie bez namysłu i nie bez tego, że wydatku tego długo nie zapomni. Po wtóre, miała wrodzoną niechęć do przyjmowania czegokolwiek od ludzi, którym nie mogła lub nie chciała się zrewanżować. Wreszcie zdawała sobie sprawę, iż anonimowość przesyłki była szczególniejszym poświęceniem ze strony Kolskiego. Wierzyła, że należy on do tego typu ludzi, którzy może nie gonią specjalnie za rozgłosem, zawsze jednak dążą do podkreślenia swojej obecności w różnych sprawach, we wszystkich sprawach, w których biorą udział.. Te przywary Kolskiego nie wywoływały w Łucji oburzenia, raczej patrzyła na nie pobłażliwie. Pomimo to postanowiła zrobić mu wymówkę za przysłanie kwiatów i wyraźnie podkreślić, że nie życzy sobie podobnych dowodów pamięci. Sposobność ku temu znalazła zaraz po świętach. Już w późnych godzinach wieczornych pracując w laboratorium lecznicy przy badaniu mikroskopowym krwi jednego z pacjentów, usłyszała za sobą kroki Kolskiego. Korzystając z tego, że może wygłosić swoje uwagi nie patrząc w oczy Kolskiemu, odezwała się z pełnią pewności siebie: - Dobrze, że pan przyszedł. Właśnie chciałam z panem pomówić. Po co pan robi takie rzeczy? Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie mogę panu nawet podziękować, bo nie sprawiło mi to żadnej przyjemności. Kolski zdziwił się szczerze: - Nie wiem, o czym pani mówi, panno Łucjo. - Niech pan nie udaje. Mówię o kwiatach. Robi pan bezsensowne wydatki, jakieś prezenty, które nie licują ani z panem, ani ze mną. - Nic nie wiem o żadnych kwiatach - powiedział stanowczo. Przyszło jej na myśl, że sam ocenia teraz należycie bezsensowność swego pomysłu i wyzyska anonimowość przesyłki, by nie przyznać się do niej. - Nie sądziłam, że ma pan tak mało odwagi cywilnej - powiedziała chłodno. Kolski milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. - Panno Łucjo - zaczął - na pewno zaszło tu jakieś nieporozumienie. Ktoś chciał zrobić pani czy mnie, czy nam obojgu kawał i podszył się pod moje nazwisko. Odwagi cywilnej nie brakowało mi nigdy, a zresztą dlaczegóżbym miał się wstydzić tego, że pani posyłam kwiaty? I zrobiłbym to na pewno - dodał po chwili wahania - gdybym nie wiedział, że u pani podobne objawy... przyjaznych uczuć nie znalazłyby aprobaty. Łucja odwróciła głowę i spojrzała nań zdziwiona: nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę. - Więc te róże to nie od pana?... Przysłano je anonimowo... Wobec tego przypuszczałam... Bardzo pana przepraszam. Sytuacja obojga była bardzo nieprzyjemna. Łucja czuła się tak, jakby usiłowała w tego człowieka wmówić, że ją adoruje w większym stopniu niż w rzeczywistości. Kolski był w rozpaczy, że popełnił karygodny błąd i na święta nie ofiarował Łucji drobnego upominku gwiazdkowego. Mogło wyglądać na to, że wcale o niej nie pamiętał. A może Łucja umyślnie stworzyła owe róże dla podkreślenia tej jego nieuwagi?... Stał przy stole laboratoryjnym, patrząc z zażenowaniem na jej lekko pochyloną postać w białym lekarskim kitlu, na jasne włosy, na mocniej niż zwykle zarumieniony policzek, na bardzo białe ręce, za szerokie może i za muskularne, manipulujące przy mikroskopie. - Bardzo pana przepraszam - powtórzyła. - O, nie ma za co - odezwał się niezręcznie. - Jest za co, bo posądziłam pana o robienie głupstw - odpowiedziała rzeczowo. - To wcale nie było głupstwo - zaoponował. - Właściwie to ja panią muszę przepraszać, że nie pamiętałem o gwiazdce dla pani. Lekko wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie widzę żadnej racji, by właśnie pan miał pamiętać o gwiazdce właśnie dla mnie. Najmniejszej. Zawahał się. - Racja jest w tym, że należy pamiętać o tych osobach, które uważamy za najbliższe sobie... Domyślając się, do czego Kolski zmierza, Łucja przerwała mu śmiechem: - Właśnie. Czy nie za długo jesteśmy blisko. Zdaje się, że pan już powinien być na swoim oddziale. Już za kwadrans jedenasta. Kolski jednak nie dał się zbić z tropu. - Dlaczego pani nie chce mnie wysłuchać, panno Łucjo? Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy pragnę pani powiedzieć to, co czuję, co czuję już od dawna, czym żyję, co wypełnia moje myśli... Dlaczego pani... Nie podnosząc głowy znad mikroskopu powiedziała prędko: - Dlatego, że to jest niepotrzebne i bezcelowe. - Przecież pani wie, pani nie może nie wiedzieć, że panią kocham - zawołał porywczo. - Wiem, że się panu to wydaje. - Szybko wyjmowała szkiełka z mikroskopu. Zrobiła kilka notatek na formularzu i wstała. On zagrodził jej drogę. - Panno Łucjo, nie odejdzie pani, póki mnie pani nie wysłucha. Dlaczego?... Co pani ma mi do zarzucenia? - Nic panu nie mam do zarzucenia. - Więc dlaczego?... Dlaczego pani z taką pogardą, z taką bojaźnią, czy ja wiem, sam tego nie umiem określić, odtrąca moje uczucie? Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie odtrącam. Po prostu nie mogę go przyjąć, bo nie jestem w stanie odpłacić się panu tym samym. - Czyż żądam od pani tego? Czyż żądam od pani czegokolwiek? Chcę tylko, by pani mi pozwoliła mówić sobie o mojej miłości. Chcę tylko mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś zasłużę sobie na to, że i w pani sercu odezwie się, już niech tam, nie miłość, lecz bodaj odrobina sympatii, życzliwości, łaskawości... Spojrzała mu wprost w oczy. - Panie Janku. Chcę, by pan mnie zrozumiał. Żywię dla pana dużo sympatii i dużo życzliwości, ale wiem, mam sprawdzian, że to jest bardzo mało w porównaniu z tym, co mogę, co musiałabym żywić dla człowieka, z którym pragnęłabym się połączyć. Nie jestem dzieckiem, mam JUŻ 26 lat. Powinien pan wiedzieć, że umiem na życie, na ludzi i na siebie patrzeć trzeźwo. Uważam pana za najmilszego z moich kolegów i jeżeli, jak pan to słusznie zauważył, tak długo starałam się nie dopuścić do tej rozmowy, to jedynie z tej przyczyny, że wcale nie chcę stracić pańskiej przyjaźni, którą bardzo cenię. Skoro pan jednak zmusił mnie do tego, obowiązkiem moim jest zapewnić pana, że nie kocham go, że nie kocham i że nigdy nie po kocham. Kolski stał blady, z jakimś beznadziejnym uśmiechem na wargach. Żal ścisnął serce Łucji. - Naprawdę przykro mi, panie Janku - wzięła go za rękę - ale sam pan przyzna, że lepiej postępuję, mówiąc to wszystko panu szczerze, niż gdybym zwodziła pana jakimiś obietnicami, których nie mogę i nigdy nie będę mogła dotrzymać. - Więc nie zostawi mi pani nawet cienia nadziei? - zapytał cicho. - Nawet cienia, panie Janku. I niech pan o to nie żywi do mnie żalu. Zebrała ze stołu formularze i skierowała się ku wyjściu. Gdy już była przy drzwiach, zawołał: - Panno Łucjo, jeszcze jedno pytanie. Zatrzymała się. - Pani... pani kocha innego? - Czy to jest takie ważne? - zapytała po pauzie. - Bardzo ważne - powiedział z naciskiem. - Tak, kocham innego. - Jeszcze jedno. Kocha pani... Wilczura? Nic nie odpowiedziała. Kolski zbliżył się do niej. - Ależ to szaleństwo, panno Łucjo... Przecież to człowiek stary... człowiek sterany życiem... Czego pani może się spodziewać po nim?... Pani sama wie, ile mam dla niego czci i uwielbienia... Nie mówiłbym pani tego wszystkiego, gdybym nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potwornej niedorzeczności samego zestawienia: on i pani. On, który kończy życie, i pani, która je zaledwie zaczyna. On, w którym już niejedno uczucie na pewno zrodziło się i umarło, i pani, która ich wcale nie zaznała. Przecież to szaleństwo. Szanuję go i wiele mu zawdzięczam, ale panią kocham i moim obowiązkiem jest powiedzieć to wszystko pani. Panno Łucjo, niechże się pani sama zastanowi, co on może pani dać! Co on może dać pani!... Na twarzy Łucji zjawił się uśmiech. - Dać?... Dać?... Jakże bardzo pan mnie nie zna... najwięcej mi da, wszystko mi da, gdy zechce przyjąć. Przyjąć to, co ja mu dać mogę. Patrzyła na Kolskiego, lecz on czuł, że go jakby nie widzi. W jej wzroku był smutek i uśmiech jednocześnie. Stała tak chwilę, potem z wolna odwróciła Się i wyszła. Kolski przez kilka minut nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jeszcze przed chwilą buntowało się w nim wszystko przeciw klęsce, teraz jednak ogarnęła go apatia. Stanął oto przed czymś, czego rzeczywiście nie mógł zrozumieć, nie umiałby osądzić kategoriami zwykłego rozsądku, miarami, które przyzwyczaił się stosować do rzeczy ludzkich, miarami opartymi na prawach, którym wierzył. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że zupełnie Łucji nie znał, że nie ma pojęcia o jej psychice, o psychice w ogóle kobiet. Pomimo ukończonej trzydziestki miał aż nazbyt skąpe zapasy doświadczeń z tej dziedziny. Pochodząc z niezamożnej rodziny, od wczesnego dzieciństwa zdany na własny los, rozwinął w sobie instynkt przetrwania i zrozumienia dla tych praw, które rządzą walką o byt. A ponieważ niczemu nie umiał oddawać się połowicznie, wgryzł się w rzeczywistość, rzeczywistością zaś dlań była praca i ustawicznie czynny bodziec: naprzód, więcej, lepiej! Pod takim znakiem układało się też jego życie. Na osobiste przyjemności, na rozrywki udawało mu się uszczknąć z rzadka zaledwie kilka godzin, znajomości zaś z kobietami zaliczał właśnie do rozrywek. Do czasu poznania Łucji. Na oddziale wszystko było w porządku. Noc zapowiadała się spokojnie. Mógł śmiało położyć się w dyżurce, by się przespać, do snu jednak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Stopniowo porządkował myśli, a z nich zaczął się coraz wyraźniej wyłaniać projekt: skoro Łucja jest tak dalece nierozsądna, należy zrobić wszystko, by utrudnić jej, by jej uniemożliwić popełnienie takich błędów, które mogłyby zaważyć na całej jej przyszłości. Naturalnie wszelkie perswazje nie mogą odnieść żadnego skutku. Co do tego nie miał złudzeń. Pozostawało tedy tylko odsunięcie jej w jakiś skuteczny sposób od Wilczura. Ale w jaki?... Na to długo nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. Gdyby był z profesorem w tak bliskich i zażyłych stosunkach, by móc sobie pozwolić na otwartą i szczerą z nim rozmowę, miałby pewne szansę przeprowadzenia swego planu. Kolski nie wątpił, że temu rozumnemu człowiekowi trafiłby łatwo do przekonania. Niestety, sama sprawa była zbyt intymna, zbyt osobista, by móc ją poruszyć, a w dodatku narażałaby Kolskiego na to, że Łucja, dowiedziawszy się o jego niewczesnej interwencji, w ogóle zerwałaby z nim wszelkie stosunki. Nie, to było do niczego. Zostawała otwarta inna kwestia. Wszyscy w lecznicy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że wkrótce, za rok, może za pół roku, profesor Wilczur pod presją opinii będzie musiał zrezygnować i z lecznicy ustąpić. Dotychczas Kolski myślał o tej ewentualności ze smutkiem, teraz jednak wydało mu się to możliwością nader pożądaną. Ze względu na Łucję. Co do niej był przekonany, że uda mu się, pomimo zatargu, w jakim znajdowała się z profesorem Dobranieckim, utrzymać jej pozycję w lecznicy. Wiedział, że Dobraniecki z nim się liczy, że liczy się z jego popularnością u kolegów i że w pierwszym okresie swej władzy nie odważy się na zbyt radykalne zmiany, że będzie unikał zatargów i że raczej postara się zjednać sobie personel. A później jakoś się rzeczy ułożą. Ostatecznie Łucja jako lekarz ma duże zalety: pracowitość, obowiązkowość, intuicję. Z czasem Dobraniecki pogodzi się z nią... Rozmyślania te doprowadziły Kolskiego do wniosku, że w interesie własnym, a przede wszystkim w interesie Łucji nie należy działać w kierunku zatrzymania Wilczura jak najdłużej na stanowisku. Przeciwnie, wskazane jest raczej współdziałać z tą grupą, która pracuje nad przyśpieszeniem jego dymisji. Z ciężkim sercem powziął doktor Kolski tę decyzję, ale nie mógł powziąć innej. I Łucja do późna nie mogła usnąć tej nocy. Wzburzyła ją i rozstroiła rozmowa z Kolskim, do której tak brutalnie i tak niepotrzebnie doprowadził. Żywiła doń wiele żalu za ten brak subtelności. Istotnie obawiała się przy tym, że ich stosunki teraz już nie będą mogły wrócić ani do dawnej swobody, ani do tej koleżeńskości, którą tak sobie ceniła. Swoim niezgrabiaszostwem nic nie zyskał, a popsuł wszystko. Idąc do domu, robiła sobie wyrzuty, że potraktowała go zbyt łagodnie. Należało powiedzieć dobitniej, czym są takie wyznania i jak ocenia jego niewczesną natarczywość. Zajęta tymi myślami, dopiero w swoim pokoju, ujrzawszy róże w wazonie, zastanowiła się: - Skoro nie pochodzą od niego, któż je przysłał?... Nie miała wielu znajomych, wśród nich zaś bodaj nikogo, kto byłby upoważniony do czegoś podobnego. Wiedziała, że się podoba kilku kolegom i może młodemu Zarzeckiemu, lecz oni z całą pewnością wiedzieli również, że niczego od mej oczekiwać nie mogą. Więc kto?... I nagle krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Szalony, niedorzeczny, zuchwały pomysł! A jednak coś jej mówiło, coś zapewniało, coś utwierdzało w najgłębszym przeświadczeniu, że to on, że to profesor Wilczur przysłał te kwiaty. Serce uderzyło mocniej i szybciej. Wpatrywała się długo w różowy bukiet, jakby czekając odeń potwierdzenia swego domysłu. I wreszcie jakby to potwierdzenie otrzymała, rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Nie, nie. Intuicja jej zawieść w tym wypadku nie mogła. Jakżeby chętnie z całej siły przytuliła te kwiaty do piersi... Pochyliła się nad nimi. Nozdrza napełniły się lekkim już i ledwie wyczuwalnym zapachem. Chłodne płatki dotykały łagodnie rozpalonych policzków i wiele z nich gęstym deszczem opadło na stolik. Więc jednak! Więc jednak pamiętał o niej, więc jednak myślał o mej. Pamiętał właśnie w dniu wigilijnym. I była tak łatwowierna! Uwierzyła mu, gdy powiedział, że wyjeżdża!... Oczywiście jest w Warszawie. Spędził tu całe święta. Samotnie. Zupełnie samotnie... Gorączkowo spojrzała na zegarek. Było już po dwunastej. Pomimo to postanowiła zadzwonić. Wiedziała, że profesor nigdy wcześnie spać się nie kładzie, że w każdym bądź razie dowie się czegoś od Józefa. Z nerwowym pośpiechem nakręcała tarczę aparatu. W słuchawce przez długi czas odzywało się miarowe buczenie, zanim wreszcie rozległ się jakiś ochrypły i nieznajomy głos: - Duszo pokutująca, czego potrzebujesz? - Czy to... czy to mieszkanie pana profesora Wilczura? - niepewnie zapytała Łucja. - Istotnie. Zgadłaś, dzieweczko. To jest właśnie jego doczesne mieszkanie. Und mein Liebchen, was wilist du noch mehr? - A czy mogłabym prosić pana profesora? - po chwili wahania odezwała się Łucja, zaskoczona. - Zależy o co, turkaweczko. Jeżeli o złoty zegarek i o kostkę cukru, sądzę, że tak. Jeżeli o wycięcie robaczka wyrostkowego - nie radziłbym. Jeżeli o partię golfa - nie może być o tym mowy. Jeżeli o rękę, rzecz spóźniona o lat co najmniej trzydzieści. Jeżeli o kieliszek alkoholu, nic z tego nie będzie, bo ja postawię swoje veto. Więc chociaż pismo święte powiada „proście, a będzie wam dane", zauważ, białogłowe, że bynajmniej nie jest powiedziane, że dane ci będzie to, o co prosisz. Prosisz na przykład o piernik z migdałami, a dostaniesz żółtej febry z komplikacjami. Prosisz o natchnienie, a przynoszą ci jajecznicę z czterech jaj na słonince. Bolte a surprises. Ciuciubabeczka z przeznaczeniem. Supriseparty z Opatrznością. Więc o co ci chodzi, mia bella? - Chciałabym prosić pana profesora do telefonu - powiedziała przerażona Łucja. - Niewykonalne - apodyktycznie orzekł chrypliwy głos. - Niewykonalne z trzech przyczyn. Primo, profesora nie ma w Warszawie. Secundo, nie dalej, jak przed kilku godzinami, zdołałem go przekonać i przyznał mi słuszność, że na rozmowy z kobietami szkoda czasu. I tertio, gdyby nawet był teraz w Warszawie i gdyby chciał stracić na rozmowę z tobą kwadransik, to i tak tego by zrobić nie mógł, gdyż leży tu pod którymś ze stołów, nie zdradzając najmniejszej ochoty do odzyskania przytomności. Ja gonię tu resztkami sił. Addio, signora, goodbye. Yale et nie arna! To rzekłszy położył słuchawkę. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur